1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact sensor package structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Contact sensor package structure has been widely adopted in many types of electronic devices including, for example, computer screens, mouse and finger pattern identifiers. Due to the need for high sensitivity and miniaturization, most contact sensor packages have precise and miniature sensors and circuits. However, the precision and the minuteness of an electronic device often render the device more vulnerable to damage as a result of external environmental influence (such as pollutants). Thus, most contact sensor packages include an insulating but flexible film to serve as a contact surface so that the circuits and sensors within the packages are not directly exposed to the external environmental conditions. Yet, the frequent contact or friction of the insulating film with users or objects often produces static electricity. When electrostatic charges accumulates on the film up to a sufficient level, it possibly occurs that an electrostatic charges discharge through the internal circuits or sensors, leading to the irreversible damages to either the internal circuit or the sensors. In other words, more precise and compact electronic devices are more sensitive to electrostatic discharging. Hence, a method capable of reducing possible damage to contact sensor package due to electrostatic discharge is urgently required.